Becoming A Family
by Marymel
Summary: Sequel to "Jackson". Greg and Morgan want to be a family with Jackson. How will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

**Nope, don't own CSI.**

**I really enjoyed writing Jackson, and I thought it might be cool to have a sequel. And am I the only one who thinks Greg would make a great dad? Anyway, this takes place right after Jackson's proposal to Morgan. Please read and review!**

Greg Sanders couldn't believe it had been almost a year since his son Jackson had come to live with him. The little boy was now four years old, in preschool, and had added so much happiness to his life. For every sleepless night-or day, in Greg's case-there were countless smiles and laughs.

And Greg couldn't wait to start his future with both Jackson and Morgan Brody. She had come to mean so much to Jackson, and the little boy had come to mean so much to her.

The day after Jackson had proposed marriage-asking Morgan if she'd marry him and Greg-the three found themselves in the office of Greg and Morgan's supervisor, D.B. Russell. They'd already been to her father, undersheriff Conrad Ecklie, and told them of their engagement. To their great surprise, he was thrilled. He told Morgan that he'd already missed out on more than enough of her life, and he could tell that she was really happy with Greg and Jackson. So, Greg had the blessing of Morgan's father. Now the three of them and Ecklie were waiting in Russell's office for everyone to arrive after he texted everyone, calling a family meeting.

When everyone including the lab techs and Captain Brass had all gathered, everyone looked at Greg and Morgan suspiciously. He remembered the last time such a family meeting had been called-when Catherine had announced she was leaving. "Nobody's leaving," Greg quickly assured everyone.

"So, what's up?" Finn asked.

Morgan smiled and looked at Jackson, who was squirming in Greg's arms. "You want to tell them, Jackson?"

Jackson shrugged. Greg whispered in his ear. Jackson smiled. "Daddy an' Morgan are getting married!"

Cheers erupted in the small room, and everyone hugged Morgan and Greg. Jackson got hugs, too, much to his delight.

When the excitement died down, Greg pulled Morgan and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Not to be outdone, Jackson wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a big hug and kiss of his own.

"So, you're going to be the best man, huh?" Nick asked Jackson. The little boy simply shrugged and hugged Morgan.

"And Sara, please be my matron of honor?" Morgan asked.

"Of course!" Sara eagerly agreed.

After a few more minutes of congratulations, everyone went back to work. Morgan, Greg and Jackson remained in D.B.'s office with Ecklie. The undersheriff stared at Greg, and Morgan wondered if he was going to give Greg a hard time.

"Sanders, I know my daughter's in love with you," Ecklie began.

Greg looked at Morgan. "I'm in love with her."

"Good." Morgan looked at her father with surprise. "I know I probably have no right to say this, but you have my blessing." Morgan smiled.

"What's that mean?" Jackson asked.

"It means I want your daddy and Morgan to be very happy together." Ecklie raised an eyebrow when he looked at Jackson. "And I know she's crazy about you. You can help take care of her, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. Greg shook Ecklie's hand, and Jackson reached his hand over and shook Ecklie's hand as well.

Morgan gave her father a strong hug. "Thank you," she said softly.

Just then, Ecklie's pager went off. "It's Sheriff Liston," he said when he looked at the message. "I'd better get this. See you later?" Morgan nodded.

"Bye!" Jackson said as Ecklie left. He turned and smiled and waved at the little boy.

Morgan stood there for several moments, taking in the fact that her father not only accepted Greg, but gave them his blessing.

"You okay?" Greg asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just..."

"Happy?"

Morgan responded by giving Greg a brief but passionate kiss. Jackson cringed and laughed.

* * *

Greg arrived home with Jackson while Morgan stayed at the lab to complete some paperwork. Jackson was so excited about starting preschool and helping his dad and Morgan get ready for their wedding, the last thing he wanted to do was take a nap. But Greg insisted he take his afternoon nap before Greg had to drop him off at Mrs. Russell's for the evening while Greg was at work.

As Greg was holding Jackson's hand, walking into the apartment, Jackson looked up at his father. "Daddy, when you and Morgan get married, do I have to call her mommy?"

Greg stiffened slightly. "Not unless you want to."

Jackson shrugged as Greg led him into the apartment. "I love Morgan."

Smiling, Greg said, "I know you do. I love her too."

Climbing on the couch, Jackson asked, "Would mommy be mad?"

Greg sat down on the couch next to Jackson. "No, Jacks. I don't think she'd be mad."

"Do you still love mommy?"

Greg looked into his son's big brown eyes. "I love her, but not the way I love Morgan." Seeing Jackson's confused look, Greg added, "I love your mommy because she gave me you. And she loved you so much, that when she couldn't take care of you, she gave you to me. You are the best ever gift I've ever gotten."

That brought a smile to Jackson's face. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too," Greg said as he pulled Jackson into a hug. When Jackson pulled away, Greg said, "It's okay if you don't want to call Morgan mommy. I think she'll understand."

"Okay, daddy."

Try as he might, Jackson couldn't hide the fact that he was getting tired. Greg carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Watching his son sleep, Greg couldn't hide the smile on his face. But he knew he'd still have to tell one more person about his engagement.

Walking into the living room, Greg pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number Riley gave him. After a couple of rings, she answered. "This is Riley."

"H-Hey, Riley."

"Greg? Hi. Is Jackson okay?"

"Yeah, he's great. He's taking his nap. Did you get the pictures I sent?" Greg was sure to send Riley pictures of Jackson as often as he could. Even though she'd given up custody of their son to him, she was still Jackson's mother.

"Yeah. He's really grown. I can't believe he's four already."

Greg quietly sighed. As happy as he was to be raising Jackson now, he wished he'd been part of his son's life from the start. "He is. Riley, he's amazing."

Riley laughed softly. "I know. He's just like his daddy."

Greg smiled. "Riley, I just...I wanted to tell you something."

"Well, what's wrong?"

Blowing out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Greg knew he should be honest. "I'm getting married."

Silence was on the line for several moments, and Greg thought they'd been cut off. "Riley? You there?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Riley stammered. "You're...you're getting married?"

"Yeah. A CSI I work with. Jackson adores her, and she loves him."

"That's...wonderful. Really, that's good."

Greg sighed. "And she knows she can't replace you..."

"No-no," Riley quickly said. "I-I understand." After another couple of moments of silence, Riley added, "I'm happy for you. Look, I knew what I was doing when I gave Jackson to you. I knew something like this might happen. As long as he's okay and happy...that's all I care about."

"Really?"

"Really, Greg. Just...she'd better be good to him, to both of you."

Greg smiled. "She is. Her name's Morgan, and she's beautiful. Jackson adores her."

"Yeah, you-you said that."

"Look," Greg said with a sigh, "Jackson still loves you. And, like I said, Morgan knows she cannot replace you. We still want you to be part of Jackson's life."

Greg could imagine Riley smiling a sad smile. "I will be. Greg, I knew what I was doing when I gave you our son to raise, that you would take care of him and give him the family he needs. That's what you're doing."

"So...so you're okay with this?"

Riley sighed. "I miss Jackson and, yes a part of me wishes it had worked out between us. But Jackson...he's where he should be. No regrets."

Greg sighed. "Thank you."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Greg."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still do not own CSI.**

**Only two weeks until the 13th Season premiere! I'm so excited!**

**Thank you all for liking this story already! Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001, InsaneOnTheInside, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996, and everyone-thank you so much! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**And I am writing even more Jackson/Greg/Morgan fanfics. Hope you all like them as well :)**

Greg hung up the phone. As thrilled as he was to have Jackson with him and that he and Morgan loved each other, he still felt bad for Riley. He knew giving up her son was the hardest thing she'd ever done. But she said she was happy for them, and knew her son was loved and cared for.

Morgan arrived at the apartment and saw Greg frowning. "Greg?"

Blinking as Morgan's voice brought him out of his thoughts, Greg said, "Hey, case go okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you...you okay?"

"Yeah," Greg replied with a shrug. Morgan gave Greg a questioning look. Greg sighed. "I called Riley and told her that I'm getting married."

Morgan sighed and nodded. "How'd she take it?"

Sighing, Greg said, "Okay. She knows that Jackson is taken care of and loved, and she knows Jackson loves you."

Morgan pursed her lips together. "That's...good?"

Greg smiled. "Yeah." He pulled his fiancee over to him for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Morgan looked lovingly at Greg and smiled.

"You know," Morgan said, "Now that we've told my dad, gotten the hard part out of the way...should we call your mom and my mom?"

Greg grinned. "Maybe Jacks should do it. He did propose, after all." Morgan and Greg shared a laugh.

Just then, Jackson toddled into the room. He gave Morgan a sleepy smile as he walked over and gave her and Greg a hug. "Hi daddy. Hi Morgan."

Greg scooped Jackson into his arms. "Hey, Jacks, how would you like to call Nana?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yeah!" He loved Greg's mother, who he called Nana. As Greg took out his cell phone, Jackson looked at Morgan. "Morgan?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do I hafta call you mommy now?"

Morgan looked at the little boy she adored as Greg stopped dialing his phone. "Not if you don't want to," she told him.

"I told him he didn't have to if he didn't want to," Greg explained to her.

Morgan put her arms around Greg and Jackson. "I love you both very, very much. I think Jackson can call me whatever he wants."

"Cool!" Jackson eagerly said.

Greg smiled and gave his son a kiss to his forehead. He dialed his mother's number and, after the second ring, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, mom!"

"Hojem! How are you? How's my grandson?"

Morgan smiled as she heard Greg's mother on the phone.

"Well, Jackson has something he wants to tell you." Greg gave the phone to Jackson, who quickly said, "Hi Nana!"

"Hello, my sweetheart! How are you?"

"Good." Greg smiled at him, urging him to continue. "Daddy an' Morgan are getting married!" Jackson laughed as his Nana squeeled with joy. Greg and Morgan smiled, as they could hear her over the phone.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful! Your daddy's getting married! Are you excited?"

"Yeah!"

Greg and Morgan laughed as Greg took the phone from Jackson. He heard his mother shout for his dad. "Daniel! Our boy is getting married!"

"H-Hey, Mom?" Greg asked. "Before we go totally deaf, we wanted to tell you..."

"Oh, honey, I'm thrilled!"

"Y-Yes," Greg said as he mother said something in Norwegian. Morgan guessed it was something good, because Greg's smile grew wider. "Yes, Mom. We haven't set the date yet, but we wanted to tell you." He shot Morgan and Jackson a look and added, "Does this mean you're happy?"

"Gregory Hojem Sanders, I am happier than I've ever been!" she said as the three of them laughed softly. "Oh, my baby's getting married! Tell Morgan I love her, too!"

Morgan laughed. "I will," Greg said. Handing the phone to Jackson, the little boy said, "Love you Nana!"

An hour later, Morgan, Greg and Jackson were eating dinner. "I called my mom," Morgan said. Greg knew her dad had given them his blessing, but she was nervous about calling her mother.

"How'd she take it?"

Morgan smiled. "She can't wait to see you and Jackson."

Greg smiled, relieved that Morgan's mother and stepfather were eager to meet him and Jackson. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. And my brother and sister can't wait to meet you guys." Looking at Jackson, Morgan said, "You hear that? You're getting an aunt and uncle, too."

"Cool!" Jackson said after taking a bite of bread.

* * *

After dinner, Greg gave Jackson his bath and Morgan was cleaning up the kitchen when the phone rang.

Morgan answered, "Hello?"

"Uh, yes. Is Greg available?" A woman asked.

Morgan glanced towards the bathroom, where Jackson was laughing in the tub. "Um, he's busy right now. Can I take a message?"

After a couple of moments of silence, the woman asked, "I-Is this Morgan?"

Morgan stopped clearing the table. "Yeah. Is this...Riley?"

Sighing, Riley said, "Yeah. Um...i-is Jackson okay?"

Morgan seemed lost in thought. "Oh, y-yeah. He's getting a bath right now."

"I understand congratulations are in order."

"Yeah," Morgan replied with a sigh. "I told Jackson he doesn't have to call me mommy if he doesn't want to."

"Oh, no...well, I mean I appreciate that." Riley sighed. "Look, I know I wasn't a great mom to Jackson, and I wasn't all that good for Greg..."

"N-no, Riley..."

"It's true! But giving Jackson to Greg was the best thing I've ever done." Morgan stood there flabberghasted, not knowing what to say. "I didn't know how to be a mom," Riley continued. "But there he was. I knew that giving him to Greg...I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Greg and Jackson...they adore each other. Greg is a great dad."

Riley sighed, "I knew he would be."

Morgan sighed. "So...you approve?"

"I-I guess I do."

Morgan smiled. "Thank you." After a couple of seconds, Morgan said, "Do you want me to get Greg? He should be finished giving Jackson his bath."

"No, thanks. I-I'll call back later. Just...take good care of them both. They deserve to be happy."

Riley hung up, and Morgan was left feeling like a weight was off her shoulders. She felt complete with Greg, and couldn't love Jackson any more if he were her own son. She didn't think it would matter to have Riley's approval, but she had to admit she felt better knowing Jackson's mom had given her blessing.

Greg carried Jackson into the living room. The little boy was wrapped in a towel and laughing while his daddy tickled him. Greg saw Morgan looking dumbfounded. "Morgan, you okay?"

Morgan turned and saw her fiance and his son smiling at her. "Hi!" She walked over and embraced the two in a hug. "Jackson, did you have a good bath?"

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled.

Greg smiled and turned to Morgan. "So...you okay?"

Morgan smiled at the man she loved. "You know...I really am."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own CSI.**

**Only one more week until the season première! I'm so excited!**

**FYI, I have no idea how many children Ecklie has. But in the season 11 episode "Unleashed", he mentions he's got kids, meaning more than one. So I thought it would be cool to give Morgan a brother and sister.**

**And I know I said in "Jackson" that Morgan's mother and stepfather were at Jackson's fourth birthday party, but they're introduced to Greg for the first time here. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001, InsaneOnTheInside, Buzzkill15, cap2352304, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996, and everyone-thank you so, so much! Hope you like chapter 3!**

The next day, Morgan and Greg were at the lab, looking over fingerprints in their breaking and entering case. Greg was studying fingerprints while Morgan was looking down a microscope.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Greg asked.

"Mmm?" Morgan asked without looking up from the microscope.

"Last night, you seemed kind of...I don't know, distant."

Morgan sighed and looked at Greg. "Riley called last night."

Greg was taken aback. "She did?"

"You were giving Jackson a bath. I asked if she wanted me to get you, but she said no."

"And?"

Morgan gave Greg a lopsided smile. "She said she's okay with us getting married." Greg smiled at the woman he loved. "Yeah," Morgan continued. "She said for me to be good to you and to Jackson. But she's okay with us."

Greg said nothing, but his smile could light up all of Vegas. He walked over to Morgan and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you." he said softly.

"I love you, too."

"By the way, I've got a match."

"Hmm?" Morgan asked while looking dreamily into Greg's eyes.

"The fingerprints? From the hardware store?"

Morgan blinked. "Oh, right! The break in. You got a match?" Greg laughed softly.

* * *

The following day, Morgan had agreed to meet her family at her apartment while Greg finished some paperwork at the lab and then went to get Jackson. She knew that her mother was apprehensive about Morgan marrying a man who had a child, but Morgan was sure that once she got to know Greg and Jackson, she would love them both.

Making Morgan even more nervous was the fact that her father was coming over to help introduce Greg and Jackson to the family. Things with Ecklie and Morgan and her siblings had smoothed over recently, mainly because Morgan was working with him at the crime lab. But she worried about how her father would clash with her mother and stepfather.

Rearranging a vase of flowers on the coffee table in her living room for what seemed like the hundredth time, Morgan sighed and looked at the clock. Ecklie had volunteered to pick Morgan's family up at the airport-which was a car trip she was glad she wasn't part of. She wondered whether her dad and stepfather would argue or just sit in uncomfortable silence.

Just as Morgan sat on her couch, there was a knock on the door. Straightening up her blouse, she walked over and looked through the peephole. She smiled when she saw her mother standing there.

"Mom!" She said as she opened the door.

"Morgan, honey!" Her mother exclaimed as she embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Me next!" Morgan's sister Christina said as she ran up to hug her sister.

"Hey, sis!" Her brother Zach said, as he also hugged her.

Morgan's stepfather Jerry stood against the wall, letting everyone else hug Morgan before he stepped in to give her a hug. "Hey, sweetie. Congratulations." He said.

Morgan ushered everyone inside and offered to help her dad carry in some luggage.

"No, honey," her mom spoke up. "We've got everything, we can get it."

Morgan and Ecklie shared a smile as she ushered him into the apartment and shut the door. "Um, can I get anyone anything? Coffee or..."

"No, I'm good." Jerry said. Everyone else agreed they were fine as Ecklie and Morgan stood in front of the small group that had gathered in the living room. Morgan's mother, stepfather and sister sat on the couch while her brother sat in the chair next to it.

Morgan took a deep breath. "First of all, thank you all for doing this... for coming, I mean."

"Sis, you're not in the inquisition," Zach said with a grin.

Morgan smiled and relaxed a little more. "Well, I can't wait for you all to meet Greg. He-he's amazing and-and gorgeous, and cute, and smart and..."

Morgan's mother smiled. "Sweetheart, I can tell you love him." Morgan looked at her mother skeptically. "You can't mention his name without smiling."

Ecklie sighed. "I know my opinion might not matter here, but Sanders is a good man." Morgan shot her father a glare for referring to Greg by his last name. "He's one of the best CSIs on the team, and he's worked really hard to get where he is. I've known him for several years, and I can say for a fact he's a great CSI and great for Morgan." This caused Morgan to smile and blush.

"That's wonderful, really," her mother said. "Now...about his child."

Morgan nodded. "Jackson. That's his name."

"Okay, Jackson," her mother continued. "What can you tell me about him?"

Morgan's smile grew wider. "He's amazing! When he first came to live with Greg, he was so shy. And he hated if you left him. He'd throw tantrums, had real abandonment issues. But little by little, he thrived. Greg's raising him to be a good kid. He's smart and loving. I love them both."

Her mother smiled. "Well, that's great, Morgan, really."

"And mom, you had three children when you and Jerry got married!" Morgan reminded her mother. "We turned out okay, right?"

Anita smiled at her daughter as Zach and Christina giggled. "Yes, sweetie, you all turned out just fine." Morgan smiled softly at her mother and siblings.

Jerry smiled a bit more apprehensively. "What about Jackson's mother?"

Morgan sighed. "She gave Greg full custody. He still sends her pictures and things, but he's raising him."

Ecklie cleared his throat. "Riley...that was her name...she only worked with the team for about a year almost four years ago. She was a good CSI, but if she disagreed with someone...she left after she said that there was no team unity and had some pretty harsh words for the leadership of the CSI head before Russell."

Christina looked confused. "Who's Russell?"

"My boss," Morgan clarified. "And, from what Greg and our friend Nick have told me, Riley handles problems by running away. She left the team because she didn't like that the former head disagreed with her on a case."

"And that case a while back of the undercover cop that was killed in Chicago?" Ecklie asked. "That was her. She basically was letting Jackson be raised by babysitters."

"And when that thing with the killing of the undercover cop happened, she gave Jackson to Greg," Morgan continued. "She never told him about Jackson until she was in trouble. I don't know if she had ever intended to tell him, much less wanted him."

Morgan's mother shook her head. "That poor child."

"But he's doing so well," Morgan stated. "He's so smart, not as shy as he used to be, he loves science..."

"Oh, then you two get along great," Jerry said with a smile.

Everyone chuckled and smiled. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Morgan shouted. The door opened and Greg and Jackson walked in, Greg holding Jackson's hand. As soon as Jackson saw Morgan, he rushed over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Jackson!" Morgan said as she picked Jackson up.

Morgan's mother stood up and walked over to Greg. "Hello, Greg."

"Hello Mrs. Brody," Greg said.

"It's Anita, please. And welcome to the family." She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." When they pulled away, Greg looked over at Morgan. "Everything okay?"

Morgan smiled. "I think she likes you."

Jerry stood up and shook Greg's hand. "Hello, Greg. I'm Jerry, Morgan's stepdad. Good to know you." Greg smiled and nodded at Morgan's stepfather.

Zach was next to introduce himself. "Hey, future brother-in-law. I'm Zach."

"Greg," Greg said as he shook Zach's hand.

Christina stood up. "And that makes me your future sister-in-law, Christina." Greg shook her hand as well.

Jackson stayed in Morgan's arms, watching everyone introduce themselves to his father. Finally Morgan's mother turned around to see Jackson in Morgan's arms. "Hello, Jackson." Jackson tightened his arms around Morgan's shoulders. "It's okay, sweetie," Morgan whispered. "Jackson, this is my mother. You remember meeting her at your birthday party?" The little boy smiled at Anita.

Morgan pointed to her brother and sister. "And that's your Uncle Zach and your Aunt Christina. And that's my stepdad Jerry." Everyone smiled at the little boy in Morgan's arms. He smiled shyly at everyone.

Zach came up behind Anita and smiled at the little boy. "Hey, Jackson? Morgan told me that you like to color, is that true?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I happen to have a doodle pad I brought for you." Zach reached into a gift bag he brought in with him and pulled out a small sketch pad. "You think you could use this?"

Jackson smiled. "Thank you," he said as he took the gift.

Morgan looked over and saw Greg talking to her stepfather and smiled. She was relieved that everything seemed to be going so well. She set Jackson down so he could show Zach and Anita how he liked to draw.

Ecklie stood and walked over to Morgan. "And you thought this wouldn't go well." Morgan smirked at her father.

Jackson ran up to Greg. "Daddy, look!" He showed his father a drawing he made of a frog.

Greg smiled, watching Jackson show off how he loved to color and Morgan smile with her family. Growing up as an only child, he never had the experience of siblings clamoring over each other at a get-together. He loved watching Morgan catch up with her mother and stepfather and her siblings talk with Ecklie. Greg couldn't wait to start life with Morgan and Jackson, his family.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own CSI.**

**Season 13 starts tonight! So excited!**

**Huge thanks to all who are reading and liking this story! Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001,Katie62442, InsaneOnTheInside, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996,Sitting Ducki, and everyone-I cannot thank you enough! **

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but it is a nice filler as Greg, Morgan and Jackson enjoy dinner with the family. Please read and review!**

Morgan, Greg and Jackson met Ecklie and Morgan's family at a restaurant near Morgan's apartment for dinner. Jackson charmed everyone, talking about his favorite animals and how he loved baseball and drawing. Jackson sat between Greg and Morgan's mother while Morgan sat on Greg's other side. Her eyes shone when Greg and Jackson smiled and laughed with Anita.

And everyone could see Greg and Morgan loved each other. They shared loving glances throughout dinner and often held hands at the table. Jackson smiled every time he looked at Morgan. Everyone quickly grew to love Greg, and they could see he and Morgan and Jackson really loved each other.

When Greg reached over and held Morgan's hand for a third time, she smiled and leaned over, giving him a brief, sweet kiss. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are already married," Morgan's sister Christina said. Her brother Zach playfully rolled his eyes as they shared another brief kiss. "Ugh, get a room, you two!" he told them.

As much as Greg and Morgan were enjoying each other's company and loving how everyone was getting along, there was palpable tension between Morgan's father and stepfather. The two men barely spoke to each other all evening. And Jerry was honestly surprised Jackson liked Ecklie. But both men loved Morgan and wanted her to be happy, so they tried to get along.

"So," Morgan said, trying to break the tension she saw between the two, "Greg and I were thinking about something...maybe this spring, before the weather gets too hot, maybe having an outdoor wedding."

Taking a sip of water, Morgan's mother Anita said, "That's a lovely idea, but where would you have it?"

"Well, not in the park," Greg said, remembering how he and Morgan and the team had investigated several crimes there in the past year.

Ecklie and Jerry simultaneously took sips of their water, as if they were deliberately trying to avoid adding anything to the conversation.

Greg cleared his throat. "Doc Robbins and his wife have offered to have the reception at their house."

"Doc Robbins?" Anita asked, looking at her daughter. "Oh, he's your friend, the coroner, that you keep telling me about."

"Um, medical examiner, actually, Mom."

Jackson was happily coloring with the crayons and paper the waitress at the restaurant had given him when they were first seated. "Daddy, can I have some more fruit punch, please?" Greg waved to get the waitresses attention, and soon the little boy's cup was refilled. "Thank you," Jackson said.

Greg smiled at his son, happy that Morgan's family had taken to him so well.

"Daddy, why can't you an' Morgan get married now?"

Greg smiled slightly uncomfortably. "Well, because there's a lot of things to do to prepare for a wedding."

"Contrary to what many in this town might think." Ecklie said quietly. Morgan shot her father a smirk.

"Yeah, you've gotta get your Nana and Papa here, we've gotta find suits for you and me..."

"Morgan needs a dress," Christina said as she took a sip of her water.

"Mm-hmm," Morgan agreed. "And we have to make sure everyone can come."

Jackson thought for a moment. "So when Nana and Papa get here, then you an' Morgan can get married?"

Morgan laughed softly. "We'll see about that."

* * *

After dinner, Ecklie dropped everyone off at their hotel while Morgan and Greg headed home, with Jackson falling asleep in the backseat of Greg's car.

Greg reached over and took Morgan's hand as he was driving. "That went well."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Dad and Jerry actually were civil."

"Aw, they were okay. And your brother and sister were cool," Greg said as he drove.

Morgan sighed. "Yeah. I think my mom really likes you. I know she loves Jackson."

Greg smiled and looked in his rearview mirror, smiling as he saw his son sound asleep in his car seat. "He's quite a kid."

Morgan smiled, then looked down at her lap. "I've been thinking..."

"Mmm?" Greg asked as he pulled into the parking lot of Morgan's apartment building.

Sighing softly, Morgan continued, "After we get married...I told Jackson he doesn't have to call me mommy if he doesn't want to."

Greg glanced over at his beautiful fiancée. "But?"

Morgan turned to look at Greg. "What would you say if I told you I was thinking about adopting Jackson?"

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

I** still don't own CSI.**

**I couldn't wait to post another chapter!**

**Again, thank you again so, so much to all who are reading and enjoying this story. I really like writing stories with Jackson, and I think Greg would make a great dad! Thank you Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001,Katie62442, InsaneOnTheInside, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996,Sitting Ducki, KarmaComesBackAround,TwilightLove13, and everyone. You guys rock! Hope you all like this chapter. And please leave me a review!**

**So, what does Greg think about what Morgan wants? And what will Jackson think? Read on and find out!**

Greg was thankful he'd already parked the car, because when Morgan said what she did, he turned to her in surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm thinking about adopting Jackson."

Greg loved both Morgan and Jackson. He knew they adored each other, but didn't know Morgan had thought about becoming Jackson's mother.

"Greg, think about it. I love Jackson. And you have custody, _full_ custody. But if something were to happen to him, God forbid, what would I be able to do?"

Staring at the beautiful woman who was going to be his wife, Greg was both thankful and enamored. He was in love with Morgan from the moment he saw her, and thankful that she wanted to officially be Jackson's mother.

Morgan stared at Greg, wondering if she should have said anything at all. "Greg?"

Snapping out of his thoughts with Morgan's voice, Greg blinked and leaned back. "I-I think...it's a wonderful idea." He smiled at his relieved fiancée. "I do. I love it. But..." Greg glanced at his sleeping son in the backseat.

Morgan smiled. "We'll need to talk it over with Jackson?"

Greg smiled. "Yeah." He leaned over and gave Morgan a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked dreamily into Morgan's eyes. "I love you, future Mrs. Sanders."

Morgan scowled playfully. Greg smiled. "Brody-Sanders?"

Morgan laughed softly. "We'll see. I'll see you tomorrow. And give Jackson a goodnight kiss from me." Morgan opened her car door.

"Love you," Greg said as he watched her get out of the car.

"Love you, too." Morgan said with a smile. Blowing a kiss to the sleeping little boy in the backseat, Morgan left to go into her apartment. Greg watched her walk into her apartment, so thankful to have her in his and Jackson's lives. He couldn't wait to start the future with his family...his son and the woman he loved.

* * *

Greg arrived home, carefully pulled the sleeping Jackson out of his car seat and unlocked the door to his apartment. He carried Jackson into his room and laid him down on his bed.

"Mmm, daddy?" Jackson said sleepily.

Greg smiled down at his son. "Hey, I thought you were asleep." He sat down on the edge of Jackson's bed.

The little boy looked up at his father. "Daddy, is Morgan 'dopting me?"

Greg looked down at Jackson with an inquisitive look. "Did you hear what me and Morgan were talking about earlier."

Jackson nodded. "What's Morgan mean, 'dopting me?"

Greg smiled gently. "Well, adopting means that she would be responsible for you, and be your mommy."

Jackson looked confused. "So I'd hafta call her mommy?"

Shaking his head, Greg said, "Not if you don't want to, Jacks. You can still call her Morgan if you want."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Would my mommy be mad?"

Greg looked away for a moment, then into his son's beautiful eyes. "I think she'd be okay with it. She knows that Morgan can't take her place, and that she's taking good care of you and loves you very much."

Smiling, Jackson said, "So I can call Morgan mama?"

Greg smiled and nodded. "I think that would be okay. But only if _you_ want to."

Jackson reached up and gave his father a hug. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Jacks."

Greg helped Jackson get his pajamas and get ready for bed. He knew Riley did the right thing by giving him their son to raise, and he hoped she'd understand that Morgan would be a permanent part of his and Jackson's life.

* * *

The next day, Greg got Jackson ready for preschool and got himself ready for work at the lab. As he helped Jackson eat his breakfast, the phone rang.

"Sanders."

"Hi, Greg. It's me, Riley."

Greg blinked in surprise. "Oh, hey. You okay?"

There was a silence on the other end, and Greg thought Riley might have hung up. "Riley?"

"Uh, yeah," Riley said. "I-I'm here."

Greg was concerned. "Are you okay?"

Riley sighed. "I told my parents."

"About...?"

"About Jackson."

"Really?" Greg was honestly surprised Riley hadn't told her parents about their grandson, but he remembered her mentioning at one time they had a strained relationship.

"Yeah. And they were...surprised."

Greg chuckled slightly. "I'll bet. So...they know you gave him to me, right? That I have custody?"

"Y-Yeah, I told them that Jackson is with his father and doing so well."

Greg smiled. He remembered how shy and attached Jackson was when he first came to live with Greg a year ago. The little boy now slept through the night and loved being with his dad, Morgan, and all his adopted aunts and uncles at the lab. "He is amazing, Riley. I know...I know it must have been hard for you to give him up, but..."

"I didn't give him up," Riley interrupted. "I gave him to his father. Best decision I ever made."

Sighing, Greg said, "Thank you."

Riley sighed again. "My dad was kind of...upset. He was mad that I had a child and didn't tell him. As far as he's concerned, he has no grandson."

Greg winced. Knowing how much his parents and Morgan's family had come to love Jackson, he couldn't imagine them not wanting Jackson in their lives.

"My mother..."

"What about her?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"She wants to see him."

Greg was taken aback. "Sh-she does?"

"Greg, please. She says she just wants to be part of Jackson's life." Riley said. "She and my dad don't get along all that well. I told her she has a grandson. She just wants to see him."

Greg sighed. "Is she in Vegas?"

"No. I told her that you've been sending pictures, and she wants to see him."

Greg thought for a moment. He didn't want to argue with Riley's mother, but he also knew how close his family was and how his life had been so enriched by Jackson.

"Give her my number," Greg said. "I want to talk to her."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own CSI.**

**So...since there's no episode tonight, I thought I'd best post another chapter!**

**Again, thank you so, so much to everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting this story. Thank you Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001,Katie62442, InsaneOnTheInside, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996,Sitting Ducki, KarmaComesBackAround,TwilightLove13, and everyone.**

**I like writing for Greg and his family, and I think he'd make a great dad! So, here's chapter 6...please read and review!**

Two days later, Morgan and Sara were out on a crime scene and everyone else was at the lab. As Nick came into the lobby of the crime lab building, he spotted a stylish looking middle-aged woman waiting at the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached the brunette woman.

She turned and smiled at him. "Mr. Sanders?"

Nick shook his head. "No, but I work with him. Is there something I can do for you?"

She smiled softly. "Riley told me about you. It's Nick, right? You have the, um, Texas accent."

Nick cocked his head, confused. "And...you are?"

"Sorry," she extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Susan Adams, Riley's mother."

Nick's eyes widened in surprise. "Mrs. Adams..."

"_Doctor _Adams," she corrected him.

Just then, Greg came around the corner. He spotted the woman Nick was talking to and knew who she was almost instantly. "Doctor Adams," he said as he came up behind Nick.

Susan smiled at Greg. "You must be Greg. Riley showed me so many pictures of Jackson, said he looks just like his daddy. She was right."

"Thank you." Greg said simply. For the moment, he decided to be nice to his son's grandmother.

Nick glanced at Greg with a 'you-sure-you're-okay' look. Greg smiled and said, "This is Nick Stokes, he's a great friend and a colleague of mine."

She smiled and shook his hand again. "Hello."

"Hi," Nick replied. "You know, Riley's a good CSI. We all hated that she just left the way she did."

"You know, Mr. Stokes, I'm really not surprised she did. It's, um...not the first time."

Sensing the thick tension between Greg and Susan, Nick said, "I think I left something in trace." Placing a hand on Greg's shoulder, Nick said, "Catch you later. Nice to meet you, Doctor Adams." And Nick walked away.

Susan smiled and nodded as Nick walked off. Greg just stared at the woman. Physically, he could see a lot of Riley in her features. He knew Riley said she just wanted to be part of her grandson's life, but Greg was still nervous.

"So," Greg began, "How long have you been here?" He didn't know what else to say.

"A little over two hours," Susan replied. "I just got here. I told Riley that I'd come by and see you, maybe see Jackson."

Greg and Susan stood in uncomfortable silence for several moments. Finally, Greg said, "Jackson is a beautiful child."

Susan smiled. "I know. I've seen pictures. I haven't seen him in person since he was a baby."

Greg looked at the woman, confused. "I thought you had never met him."

Sighing, Susan asked, "Riley tell you that?" Greg nodded and gestured to the nearby seats for them to sit down and talk. "Mr. Sanders," she began.

"Greg," he corrected her.

"Greg, I try to have a relationship with my daughter. But with her relationship with her father being so...so strained, and me thinking she should have stepped up and been more of a mother to Jackson...she is so stubborn."

"I thought she said daycare and babysitters basically raised him until she gave him to me."

Looking at Greg, she said, "They did. Riley...I know this sounds bad, but I don't think she ever wanted children. And from what she's told me about you, Jackson has thrived. He's loved and cared for...that's all any parent or grandparent wants for their children."

Greg smiled. "He's amazing. I love him so much."

Susan smiled at the young CSI. "I can tell you do. When I talk to Riley about you two it's 'Greg and Jackson this' or 'Jackson and Greg that'." When Greg held her gaze, she continued, "I spoke to the lawyer Riley said she hired." Noting the look of surprise and alarm on Greg's face, she quickly added, "No, no, you have custody. I'm not trying to take him away."

Greg sighed, but was still tense. "You said you knew about Jackson from the start?" Susan nodded. Greg sighed in frustration. "Did she...was she ever going to tell me about my son?"

Susan sighed. "Part of me wants to say yes...that she wanted you to be part of his life. But if I know my daughter, she would have tried to handle it all herself."

Greg sighed and bowed his head. "If she hadn't gotten in trouble I would never have known I have a son."

Taking Greg's hand in hers, Susan said, "Riley has made some mistakes...but Jackson, and giving him to you were not mistakes." Greg lifted his head and looked in her eyes. "My grandson has come alive with you, Greg. He and you belong together."

Greg held her gaze. "I need him just as much as he needs me."

Susan smiled. "I know. This may sound strange, but I'm glad Riley gave him to you."

Greg's heart felt like it was doing somersaults. "You are?"

Smiling and nodding. "I've made mistakes with Riley. She and her dad...they butt heads so much. It's hard for either party to apologize when they both feel they have nothing to feel sorry for." Greg looked at her, confused. "Riley had a brother, Alex. He committed suicide about four months before she moved to Vegas."

Greg's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm so sorry. She never said..."

Susan shook her head. "Riley has always had her father's stubbornness. When she thinks she's right, she holds her ground, even if she's wrong. And when she is wrong...I think Jackson has behaved more maturely."

Looking away briefly, Greg said, "That's why she left Vegas, because she disagreed with the supervisor at the time. She said that there was no team unity and..." Greg looked at the Susan and thought about how he should phrase what he would say next. "One night, after she had a disagreement with a former colleague of ours...she said he was reckless, he said she was trigger happy. Anyway, that night...she'd gone out to a bar and called me to pick her up. I brought her back to my place, and..." Susan looked at him intently. "That was the night we conceived Jackson."

Susan gave Greg a lopsided smile. "Oh, I see."

"The next day, she left and gave her exit interview," Greg explained. "She didn't say goodbye, much less call me to tell me she was pregnant."

"I know, and I am sorry."

Greg looked at Susan intently. "Why are you here? Really?"

Susan sighed. "Like I told you, I just want to be a part of my grandson's life. I know I can't be a hands-on grandmother. But I want him to know that at least one person in his mother's family loves him."

Greg looked skeptical. "You don't think Riley does?"

Shaking her head, Susan said, "I really don't know. My husband...he doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm at a convention. He wants nothing to do with Jackson. But I do."

Greg sighed. "Okay." That brought a hopeful smile to Susan's face. "You do know Riley gave me full custody?"

Susan nodded. "Essentially, she has no parental rights to him."

"But I still send her pictures and keep her posted."

"I know, and I'm thankful. Riley...she may not have wanted to be a mother, but I'm so thankful and glad you wanted to be a father."

Greg smiled. "I do."

Just then, he saw Mrs. Russell walking into the lab, walking hand-in-hand with Jackson. The little boy smiled from ear-to-ear when he saw Greg. "Daddy!" he shouted and ran up to hug him.

Greg scooped Jackson into his arms and gave him a big hug. "Hey, Jacks!"

"He's had a good day," Mrs. Russell said as she walked past them on her way to her husband's office. Giving Jackson a kiss on the cheek, she said, "Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye-bye, Mrs. Barbara," Jackson said with a smile.

Susan watched her grandson with his father and smiled. She knew he was better off and happier with his father, and she could tell they loved each other very much.

Greg looked over at Susan. "Jacks, I want you to meet someone." He shifted Jackson in his arms so the little boy was looking at Susan. "Jackson, this is your other grandmother. This is your mommy's mommy."

Jackson looked at Susan with a curious gaze. He'd only been a few months old when she met him for the first time.

"Hello, Jackson," Susan whispered. "That's a good name. You're a very handsome little boy."

"Thank you," Jackson said.

"You know," Greg said, "I think maybe your grandmother would like to have dinner with us. What do you think, Jacks?"

Jackson shrugged and smiled. "Okay."

An hour later, the three were enjoying a light dinner at a nearby restaurant. Jackson was busily coloring on a coloring sheet the restaurant had provided and telling Greg and Susan about his day.

"My goodness, you are smart," Susan said, impressed that her grandson liked science and drawing as much as he did.

"He's one of the smartest kids in his class at preschool," Greg told her.

Jackson stopped coloring and looked at Greg. "Daddy? If she's my mommy's mommy, where's my mommy?"

Susan looked at her grandson. Gently cupping Jackson's cheek in her hand, she said, "Oh, honey. She loves you very much. But she couldn't take care of you."

"So she gave you to me," Greg continued. "You remember when I told you that you are the best gift anyone's ever given me?" Jackson nodded and smiled. "It's true. You are the best thing in my life."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Am I even better than a tie?"

Greg and Susan laughed softly. "Yes," Greg answered. "You are way, way better than a tie."

"Morgan said she always used to get her daddy a tie as a gift." Jackson said.

Susan stiffened. Riley had told her that Greg was getting married and that Jackson adored the woman. But Susan still felt that her daughter should have been a better parent.

Seeing her response when Jackson mentioned Morgan, Greg said, "Morgan's good to Jackson. She loves both of us very, very much."

"I know," Susan said with a sad smile. "Riley said you three are a family and love each other."

Jackson looked at his grandmother. "Did I do something bad?"

"No! Of course not," Susan reassured him as Greg reached for his hand. "Just...I'm so happy you all are doing so well." Looking at Greg's questioning stare, she added, "Really, I am."

Greg smiled. "Thank you." Just then, Greg's cell rang. He smiled when he looked and saw Morgan Brody on the caller ID.

Sensing Greg and Jackson were truly okay, Susan said, "I think I'd better be heading back to my hotel."

"Oh, no. Please..." Greg began.

Susan smiled. "No, it's okay. I can see that he's happy with you and doing so well. Just...keep me posted." Looking at Jackson, she smiled and added, "Be good to your daddy."

"I will," Jackson said with a smile.

Greg stood up and gave Susan a hug. "Thank you."

Sniffling back tears, Susan said, "You take care of each other." When they pulled apart, she added, "I know you'll all be okay."

Jackson got up and wrapped his arms around Susan's legs, giving her a hug of his own. She smiled at the sweet little boy. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too," Jackson said.

Greg, Susan and Jackson all shared a smile and Susan walked out of the restaurant to get a cab. Greg felt that a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Knowing that he had custody of his son and no one was going to take him away made Greg feel like he had everything he could ever want.

"You okay, daddy?" Jackson asked as his father stood there.

Greg smiled at his son. "Yeah, I am. Hey, you want to go back to the lab and see Morgan?"

"Yeah!"

Greg lifted his son up in his arms and paid their check. He was thrilled knowing that Jackson was safe and staying with him and that he and Morgan loved each other.

And he knew what he needed to tell Morgan.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, still don't own CSI.**

**Celebrating star Elisabeth Shue's birthday by posting another chapter! Hope she has a great day! And I hope all of you do as well :)**

**Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing!**** Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001,Katie62442, InsaneOnTheInside, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996,Sitting Ducki, KarmaComesBackAround,TwilightLove13, thank you all. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please review!**

Greg and Jackson arrived back at the lab and headed for the break room to see Morgan. Jackson couldn't wait to see her and tell her about his day, and Greg couldn't wait to tell her about dinner with Riley's mother.

As soon as Jackson saw Morgan in the layout room, he ran to hug her. "Morgan!"

Morgan looked up from the evidence she and Sara were examining and smiled, opening her arms to greet the little boy. "Hey, kiddo!" She smiled at Greg and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," Greg said with a smile.

Sara walked up to Morgan and Jackson. "Hey, Jackson! I haven't seen you in a while. You've grown!" Jackson smiled at his Aunt Sara.

"Did you have a good day?" Morgan asked Jackson.

"Yeah! I painted a picture of a puppy, an' my teacher said she liked it."

"She did? Well, that is so cool!"

"An' we had dinner with my grandma," Jackson said. Greg grimaced slightly.

"Oh?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, Greg decided to come clean. "Riley's mother was in town. She wanted to meet Jackson."

Morgan's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh, yeah?" She didn't know what else to say.

Sara reached over and took Jackson from Morgan's arms. "Jackson, I've got an idea. How about you and I go show Uncle Nick your puppy painting?"

"Okay." Jackson happily agreed. Greg mouthed 'thank you' as they were leaving the room. He looked at Morgan and saw her arms folded, ready for an explanation.

"So, what happened?" Morgan asked.

Greg sighed. "She just wants to be part of Jacks' life. She knows Riley gave me full custody, and that he's staying with me. She doesn't want to interfere, and she said Riley's father wants nothing to do with him."

Morgan unfolded her arms and relaxed a little. "She doesn't want to fight for custody or anything?"

"Nope." Greg said, smiling. "He's staying right where he is...right where he belongs."

Morgan's face softened into a smile and she walked over and gave Greg a hug. "Best news I've heard all day."

Greg tightened his arms around Morgan. When she pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "Then you're going to really like this." Morgan cocked an eyebrow. "I've been thinking about what we talked the other night. I think you're right."

"Good. About?"

Greg smiled. "I think you should adopt Jackson."

Morgan smiled and found herself with tears in her eyes. "You mean it?"

"Yes. If, God forbid, something happens, I need to know that Jackson will be okay. He loves you, and you are...you are his mom."

Greg rubbed away a tear that fell from Morgan's eye with his thumb on her cheek. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes!" Morgan said as she wrapped her arms around Greg's shoulders and he spun her around happily. "Yes!"

Just then, Jackson walked in between Nick and Sara. He laughed as he saw Greg spinning Morgan around. "Me next, daddy!"

Greg and Morgan broke apart and Jackson ran up and jumped in his daddy's arms, smiling and laughing as he was swung around and got kisses from his dad and Morgan.

"I love you," Jackson said to both Greg and Morgan.

* * *

The next day, Jackson was in school and Morgan and Greg were both at the lab working. Nick and Greg were examining ballistic evidence when Nick asked Greg about what he, Sara and Jackson walked in on the day before.

Greg smiled. "Morgan wants to adopt Jackson."

"Really?" Nick asked with a smile. "Jackson okay with it?"

"He knows he doesn't have to call Morgan mommy, not if he doesn't want to. And she knows she can't replace Riley."

Nick smiled and patted Greg on the back. "That's great, G. Really."

Greg finished looking at the bullet he was examining and turned to Nick. "I know this is going to sound horrible, but from what Riley's mother told me..." Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, Jackson and I had dinner with her yesterday. She just wanted to see Jacks and to be part of his life. Anyway, she told me that Riley never wanted to be a mother. Even when she had Jackson, he spent more time with babysitters than with her. She just...didn't want to be a mom." Greg sighed and looked down.

Nick sighed. "At least Jackson's with you now. You're a good dad, G." Greg looked at Nick with wide eyes. "I'm serious," Nick continued. "Jackson's done so well in the past year with you, and you love him so much. You and Morgan love him so much, and he's so happy and really doing great."

Greg smiled. "Thanks. I know Jackson loves Riley, but she didn't...I don't know."

"I do. The smartest thing she ever did was give you that little boy." Nick said with certainty.

Greg smiled, thankful that Nick was there for him and for Jackson when they needed him. "You know Nick, I was thinking...not that I'm particularly religious or anything...but I would love for you to be Jackson's godfather."

Nick smiled at his best friend. "You know I will. I'd love to."

* * *

That evening, Greg was giving Jackson a bath. The little boy loved to splash and play in the tub. Greg loved spending time with his son, when it was just him and Jackson.

"Hey, Jacks?" Greg asked. The little boy looked up at his father. "I was wondering...remember when Morgan said she was thinking of adopting you?"

"Yeah," Jackson replied as Greg washed his hair.

"Well, I think that's a great idea. I know she loves you very much, and you've always loved her. So when she and I get married, she's going to adopt you."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Does this mean she'll live with us?"

Greg smiled and rinsed the shampoo from Jackson's hair. "Yeah, she's going to live with us. And she's going to be a forever part of our family."

Jackson looked down at his favorite toy boat he loved to have in the bath. "I thought she already was, daddy."

Smiling thoughtfully, Greg said, "She is...but this is what the grown ups would call official, meaning it's for good."

"Oh. That's good." Jackson looked up to see his father smiling at him. "Daddy, do you think mommy would be mad if I called Morgan mama?"

Greg smiled and lifted his son out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Looking into Jackson's eyes, he said, "I think she'd be okay with that."

"Is it okay with you, daddy?"

Greg shook his head. "I think it's an excellent idea, Jacks." He pulled Jackson into a hug. "And I think Morgan would like it."

After Jackson had gone to bed, Greg debated whether to call Riley and tell her that Morgan wanted to adopt Jackson. He knew that she might not take it well. Even though she had been more concerned with her career than being a mother and had given him full custody of their son, she was still Jackson's mother. He was wondering whether to call her when his cell phone rang.

"Sanders."

"Hello, Greg."

Greg blinked in surprise. "Riley?"

Sighing, she asked, "This a bad time?"

"N-No, I was just thinking about you." He winced at the statement.

Riley cleared her throat. "Is Jackson okay?"

"Yeah, he's asleep." Greg glanced towards Jackson's room and saw his son in bed, sound asleep.

"Good. How's um..."

"Morgan?" Greg asked.

"Um, yeah." Riley chuckled nervously.

"She's fine. Listen, Riley..."

"Greg, I'm in Vegas."

Greg felt the ground escape from under him. "What?"

Riley sighed. "Just for a couple of days. My mom wanted to come see Jackson."

Almost hyperventilating, Greg asked, "You came with her?"

"Yeah. Look, I know I can't be Jackson's mother, but...I just...I don't know, I need to see you."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own CSI**

**Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001,Katie62442, InsaneOnTheInside, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996,Sitting Ducki, KarmaComesBackAround,TwilightLove13, thank you all!**

**I know this chapter's a bit shorter, but I couldn't wait to post it! Hope you all enjoy it...and please review!**

Greg didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Riley had just told him that she was in Vegas and wanted to see him. But why?

"Greg? You there?"

"Um...where are you staying? Jackson and I can come by tomorrow."

Riley sighed. "I, uh...I don't think it's a good idea if I see Jackson."

Greg felt his heart breaking. "R-Riley, he's your son."

"He's yours, Greg. I gave him to you because..."

Greg closed his eyes in frustration. "You didn't want him."

"Ah, Greg...don't you think it would be too hard on Jackson? You're getting married, he hasn't seen me in over a year."

At that moment, Greg knew that not only had Riley made the right choice in giving him Jackson, but he and Morgan had made the right decision in having Morgan adopt him. Trying to keep his anger in check, Greg asked, "You really don't want to see him?"

Riley sighed heavily. "I miss him, I do. But I gave him to you. He's _your_ son."

"You once told me he's _our_ son," Greg said with some bitterness, remembering what Riley had told him when he first saw Jackson.

"Greg, you know I love him," Riley began. "But I gave him up. I gave him to you."

Greg remained quiet, not knowing whether he was more angry, hurt or relieved.

"I-I'm at the Tangiers, room 423. I'll be here through tomorrow."

Greg just let the phone drop from his hand. He realized it was a heartbreaking decision to give him full custody of Jackson, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Riley didn't want anything more to do with him.

Standing in the doorway of his son's room and watching him sleep, Greg sighed and smiled. He loved his son more than anything. As thankful as he was to have him now, he wished he had been there for him since he was born. He wished he could have been there to see Jackson take his first step or say 'da-da'. Now that Jackson was here with him, Greg was determined to be the best father he could be, knowing that that's what Jackson deserved.

* * *

The next day, Greg was helping Morgan look at fingerprints in her robbery case. He kept quiet as Morgan chatted on about how her family were getting along and how they got back to California okay and couldn't wait to come back for the wedding.

Morgan looked and saw Greg staring at the same fingerprints he'd been looking at for several minutes and wondered what was bothering him. "Greg?"

"Mmm?" Greg mumbled without looking up.

"I was just saying, how dad and Jerry went dancing together. And my dad looks great in hot pink."

"That's good," Greg said, still distracted.

Morgan slammed her hands on the table, causing Greg to finally look up. "What's up?"

Sighing, Morgan said, "What is wrong with you? You've stared at that same set of fingerprints for a while. You're so...distant."

Greg sighed as he plopped the fingerprints onto the table. "Riley called again."

"And?"

Looking into Morgan's eyes, Greg said. "She's in Vegas, and she wants to see me."

Morgan felt like she'd just been punched in the gut. "Really?"

Greg shook his head. "I asked her if she wants to see Jackson, and she doesn't."

Sighing, Morgan put a supportive hand on Greg's arm. "She probably just doesn't want to get Jackson's hopes up...have him see her and get so attached only to have to leave again."

"No, it's not that. When I talked to her mother, she told me that Riley never wanted to be a mother. I can't shake the feeling that she just...never wanted him."

Morgan smiled sadly. "You _do_ want him, Greg. You want him and you have him. He's yours."

Greg looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Why would she want to see me?"

Sighing, Morgan said, "I don't know. But just remember that Jackson is yours. _You _are his parent. And no one can take that away from him or you."

Looking at his beautiful fiancée who loved both him and his son, Greg smiled and felt his heart soar. "I am. And you are going to make a great mother."

Morgan smiled and pulled Greg into her arms. "And you are a great father," she whispered in his ear.

Greg smiled as he pulled away from Morgan. Just then, D.B. walked into the fingerprint lab. "Hey, guys? Got a match?"

Morgan and Greg pulled away and both blushed slightly. "Um, yeah," Morgan said. "Wilkes definitely left his prints on the weapon."

"Good." D.B. turned to leave, but turned and looked at Greg. "And you are a great father, Greg," he said with a smile.

Greg smiled. He knew that no matter what Riley might say to him, Jackson was _his_.

Which made Greg wonder why she told him that she was in town at all.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Also, has anyone read and/or reviewed my story, "Just Fine?" It's a cute little one-shot I hope you enjoy.**

**Celebrating a new episode of CSI tonight by posting a new chapter! This one contains a long-awaited confrontation! **

******Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001,Katie62442, InsaneOnTheInside, sarahw78, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, Thephoenix1996,Sitting Ducki, KarmaComesBackAround, 033, TwilightLove13, thank you all! You rock!** Hope you all enjoy this chapter...and please please PLEASE review!

Later on that day, Greg and Sara were out at a crime scene, and Morgan was finishing some paperwork at the lab. She had just handed in the report on her last crime scene to Russell and headed out when she saw a familiar-looking woman talking to Judy at the front desk. As she got closer, she saw the woman laughing and asking about how things had changed at the lab since she'd left.

Nick came up behind Morgan and looked up to see what she was staring at. Morgan wasn't going to say anything, but the woman saw Nick and smiled. Taken aback, Nick asked, "Riley?"

"Hello, Nick."

Nick stayed next to Morgan, as if to shield her from anything the other woman might say or do. "You...you're in Vegas?" Nick asked.

Riley nodded. "Only for another day. I had to...I had some personal business to take care of."

Morgan remained silent, watching the woman who had given birth to Jackson uncomfortably interact with her former colleague. She wanted to ask her so many questions, beginning with whether she ever really loved Greg and Jackson.

Nick glanced at Morgan, but hadn't introduced her, much to Morgan's relief. "So," he began, "You, uh...you've seen Jackson?"

"No," Riley responded, looking away briefly. "I-I figured it would be too hard for him to see me again."

_Too hard,_ Morgan thought to herself, wondering if Riley wanted to see her son at all.

Nodding, Nick said, "Yeah, you're probably right." Morgan noticed the slight bitterness in Nick's tone. She was grateful Nick had been there for the three of them, and he remembered how it had been a disappointment to return from a conference four years ago to find that Riley had abbruptly left. "Listen, Riley," Nick began, "I just have to say something you're probably not going to like. Jackson is doing really well. Greg really loves him and he's doing a great job with him."

Riley nodded. "Good. That's why I gave..."

At that moment, Finlay and D.B. walked by the front desk. "Hey, Nick. Hey, Morgan." They both said in unison.

Riley looked at the woman who was going to be raising her son. Morgan had wanted to ask her so many questions-all of a sudden, she wanted to be invisible.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Nick spoke up. "Morgan Brody, this is Riley Adams."

The two women seemed to snap out of their dazes and tentatively shook hands. "It's good to finally meet you," Morgan said, not knowing what else to say.

"Likewise," Riley said. "And I understand congratulations are in order. Greg tells me you two are getting married."

Morgan nodded and softly smiled. "Yes, we haven't set a date yet." She and Riley nodded uncomfortably. "Oh, this is Julie Finlay and D.B. Russell," Morgan said as she acknowledged the two who had unknowingly introduced her. They smiled and said hello to Riley.

"Russell's the head of grave now," Nick said. Riley nodded.

Clearing his throat, Russell said, "I think we should see what's in DNA." Julie and Nick nodded. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Adams," D.B. said as he, Nick and Julie started down the hall.

"Say hi to Wendy for me," Riley called out behind them.

"Who?" Morgan asked.

Riley looked confused. "Isn't Wendy Simms still the DNA tech?"

"No, Henry Andrews is."

"Really?" Riley smiled. "I thought he was tox."

Morgan shook her head. "No, not anymore. He's DNA."

More uncomfortable silence enveloped the two women. Morgan stared at the woman Greg had been in love with before her, as Riley looked over the woman who was marrying Greg and raising her son.

Feeling the need to ask the obvious, Morgan spoke up. "Did you love Greg?"

Riley's eyes widened and she looked away. "In all honesty, only because he gave me my son."

"_Greg's _son," Morgan said. "Greg is an amazing father. He cannot wait to get home after each shift to see Jackson. He can be dog tired and still want to play with him."

Riley smiled sadly. "I knew he'd be a great dad. That's why I gave Jackson to him."

Morgan felt her blood boil, but tried to keep her anger in check. "Just...just out of curiosity, were you _ever_ going to tell him about Jackson?"

Sighing heavily, Riley said, "I know you love Greg, and you and he are going to be raising Jackson together. But really, that's none of your business."

Morgan scoffed. "I am going to be his mother. I'd say that makes it my business."

Riley looked at Morgan with shock. "You...you're what?"

Sighing, Morgan said, "I'm going to be raising him. I _am_ raising him. You gave up all your parental rights to him. I want to adopt him."

Riley stared at the Morgan, feeling both anger and relief. She couldn't raise Jackson, but she hadn't thought about someone else stepping into the mom role with him.

Morgan stared at Riley, not knowing if the other woman was more hurt or resentful. "Look," Morgan said softly. "I know I cannot replace you, but..."

Riley looked into Morgan's eyes. "Just...take care of him, and Greg."

The former Vegas CSI turned and left, missing the look of anger and heartbreak on Morgan's face. With Riley's actions and words, Morgan knew that she had never really loved Greg, and didn't want Jackson to begin with. Her heart broke for the man she loved and the little boy who had captured her heart. Morgan was more determined than ever to be a loyal, loving wife to Greg, and a loving mother to Jackson.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Morgan sat in the break room nursing a cup of coffee and still stinging from her conversation with Riley. She didn't look up when Greg came into the room.

"I've got good news," he told her. Morgan looked up, and Greg could tell she'd been crying. Immediately, he rushed over and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong? Baby, tell me."

Sniffling back tears, Morgan looked into the eyes of the man she loved. "Riley was here."

Greg moved his head back, eyes wide. "She...she was?"

Morgan nodded. "She was looking for you."

"Yeah, she...she said she'd leave tomorrow." Greg took Morgan's hand in both of his. "What happened?"

Bringing her eyes to look into Greg's, Morgan said, "She doesn't want Jackson, but she acted like she doesn't want me to have him either. When I told her I want to adopt him, she shut down, wouldn't talk to me anymore."

Greg sighed and cupped Morgan's cheek in his hand. "Are you okay?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I just...I can't stop thinking about Jackson. He deserves better than that for a mother." She looked down at her hand in Greg's.

Greg raised her chin with his hand so she could look him in the eyes. "He _does_ have better than that for a mother."

Morgan smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She'd never loved Greg more than in that moment.

"And you are his mother," Greg said with certainty. He thought he'd cared about Riley, but his feelings for her were minimal compared to the love he felt for Morgan.

Morgan leaned forward and rested her forehead on Greg's. "Thank you," she said with more confidence than her tears conveyed.

Greg placed a gentle kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he held her gaze with his concerned, loving one. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own CSI.**

**Next to last chapter! But don't worry...I've got more Jackson stories on the way! Thank you to all who have been following and favoriting this story! You guys rock! ********Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassa001,Katie62442, Teddah Bear, InsaneOnTheInside, AkaOkamiRyu, mcfly-star, RosePetal7, WeLoveNeville, izfudd, Thephoenix1996,Sitting Ducki, KarmaComesBackAround,TwilightLove13, thank you all so much!**

**********What does Greg have to say to Riley? Does she have any answers for him? Please read and review!**

Greg stood in front of the door of room 423 at the Tangiers. He wanted to pound the door open, but took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later, Riley opened the door, mild surprise on her face.

"I should have known she'd talk to you."

Greg said nothing, but stared down the woman who gave birth to his son and whom he thought he loved. After a moment, Riley opened the door and gestured for him to come in. As Greg entered, Riley shut the door behind her. "My mom's gone to the downstairs in the gift shop. She wanted to get something for Jackson before we had to go."

Greg turned to Riley. "And Jackson's in school, if you were wondering."

Riley sighed. "I figured. You said he likes preschool."

Staring at the woman he thought he'd known and loved, Greg felt all the hurt and anger he had felt since she left Jackson with him come to the surface. "Just...just answer me something."

Riley held Greg's gaze. "You want to know if I loved you?"

Greg scoffed. "Among other things."

Riley sighed. "I-I thought I did. You and I, we really had something. But in the end, all we shared was a job and one drunk night together."

"I was sober," Greg said as he held Riley's gaze.

"I'm just saying, we share a child together, and that's it. We made a mistake, nothing more."

Greg bore into her gaze. "What you call a mistake, I call my son."

"I didn't..." Riley sighed. "I love Jackson, and I always will. You're not going to believe this, but I love him very much."

"Just tell me, why didn't you ever tell me? I'm his father, I had a right to know!"

Riley took a deep breath to steady herself. "Do you remember the case we had when I first came to Vegas, the drug kingpin's daughter who was murdered?" Greg nodded and Riley continued. "When Catherine and I found her daughter at the club, I asked if she was being harsh. She told me to talk to her about that when I had kids, and I told her we wouldn't be talking soon." Seeing Greg's unflinching stare, Riley said, "I never wanted to be a mom. But suddenly, there I was...there _he _was. And as much as I didn't want him, I loved him."

Greg sighed. "You never wanted him?"

Shaking her head, Riley continued, "I thought about getting rid of him."

Greg's eyes widened and he took a small step back in disbelief. "You were going to have an abortion?"

Riley sighed and looked away. "I couldn't do that to you. I know it sounds lame and-and stupid, but I knew you'd make a great dad someday. But I was too stubborn to call you. I thought I could do it all myself. I tried to be a mother to Jackson, I really did. But he spent more time with the babysitter than with me. And when he was with me, I fed and changed him, but I didn't feel...I wasn't connecting with him."

Greg winced as Riley told him everything. Not only had she not told him that he was a father, but she had thought about getting rid of the child. Greg loved Jackson with all of his heart and couldn't imagine his life without his son. To hear that the child's mother had thought about getting rid of him and never really was a mother to him in the first place hit him like a knife in the heart.

Riley looked up into Greg's eyes. "He loves me, I know, but I don't know why. I'm not...I was never much of a mommy to him."

"When you left," Greg began, "He had nightmares and never wanted to let me out of his sight. I guess now I know why."

Riley nodded. "I gave him to you...I should have done that a long time ago, I admit...but I knew he'd be safe and taken care of and loved with you."

Greg looked at Riley. "That's the best decision you ever made for him." Riley nodded and Greg continued. "I love my son, and he loves me. He is the most amazing, beautiful little boy in the world."

Riley smiled sadly. "I always knew you'd feel that way."

Greg sighed. "I love him, and so does Morgan. We're a family. We...we love each other."

Riley stared at Greg. "Morgan told me she wants to adopt Jackson." Greg nodded. "Do you...you think that's smart?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Greg said, "What do you mean?"

"Greg, I'm still Jackson's mother."

Scoffing, Greg said, "You gave me full custody! You just told me you didn't want him and never..." Greg sighed angrily. "Morgan loves him, and he loves her. This is _my _family."

"He's my son," Riley said, holding Greg's gaze.

Greg stared at Riley for a long moment. "You're jealous."

Riley scoffed. "No..."

"You're jealous and angry because Jackson, Morgan and I are a family and you can't call the shots. You're mad because things didn't go your way and just like four years ago, you want to run away rather than try to deal with anything or anyone."

Riley stared at Greg and gritted her teeth. She knew Greg was right, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. "I admit, I made mistakes. But..."

"But nothing!" Greg interrupted. "Riley, you gave up your son. And maybe you thought I'd stay single or be completely miserable without you, but I'm not. _We're _not. Jackson is great, and he loves Morgan." Boring his eyes into her gaze, Greg added, "She's been more a mother to him than you ever have been."

Riley sighed dejectedly, knowing Greg was right. "I-I don't...I love my son. I know I made mistakes with him...and with you. It's very hard to admit that you don't have everything right."

Greg shook his head and sighed. "Look, we could have made it work, but it wasn't meant to be." He walked over and stood face-to-face with Riley. "I know you love him...you gave him to me when you knew you couldn't take care of him. But he's _my son_. He and Morgan and I are a family. We all love each other very, very much."

Riley held Greg's gaze and knew he was right. "It's hard for me to admit Jackson's better off without me...that I've failed."

Sighing deeply, Greg said, "You didn't fail when you told him that he has a father that loves him very much. You didn't fail when you gave him to me."

Wiping away a tear, Riley said, "You're right. I should have told you about Jackson from the start. Maybe then...we might not have been able to make it work, but we wouldn't be so hurt."

Greg looked at Riley. "I loved you," he said honestly. She looked into his eyes. "You gave me my son, and I'll always love you for that. Jackson will always love you, too. But we're getting on with our lives."

"I-I know," Riley answered. "As much as I wish I could go back and change things, I know I can't. It just hurts to know that."

Staring into Riley's eyes, Greg said, "I know. But you want Jackson to be happy, and he is. You want him to be cared for and loved, and he is! Riley, he _is_ cared for and he _is_ loved so much. Please know that."

More tears fell from her eyes. "I do." Greg wiped away a stray tear that fell down Riley's cheek. "The only thing that does feel right is knowing that he's where he belongs."

Greg smiled. "He is. We love him very much."

Riley smiled sadly. "I know. And for that, I'm glad." Sighing, she looked into Greg's eyes. "I want you to know I did try to be a good mother, but..."

"You gave him to me," Greg said. "That's the best thing you've ever done."

Offering Greg a smile, she said, "Thank you." She felt that, as much as she didn't want to admit that she had failed, Jackson was truly doing well. That's all she wanted for him...and for Greg.

Greg sighed. "We'll be okay. Jackson and Morgan and I, we will be okay. You don't have to worry about him."

"I know," she said with certainty. "Just...just tell him I love him. I always will."

"I will." Greg felt that as much as it hurt to hear Riley say what she had, it confirmed that his son was better off with him. He loved Jackson and Morgan, and to hear Riley say that she wanted them both to be happy meant worlds.

"I-I'll still send pictures if you want."

Riley shook her head slightly. "Please do. But he's...he's your son. And I know Morgan will be good for him."

Greg nodded and smiled. "She is. We all love each other."

Riley smiled. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Greg answered. There was no anger in Greg's response, just concern. "We'll be okay."

"I know you will."

Just then, Riley's mother Susan returned. "Why, Greg! Hello! What are you doing here? Where's Jackson?"

Greg smiled. "Hello, Susan. He's in school. And we're all doing okay."

Seeing her daughter wipe away tears, Susan asked, "Is everything all right?"

Riley and Greg both took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, Mom," Riley said. "We're all okay, _really _okay."

Susan smiled. "Good. Greg, I got Jackson this." She handed Greg a toy stuffed dog. "You said he likes dogs."

Greg smiled as he took the toy. "He does. I'm sure he'll love this."

Nodding, Susan said, "Good. Give him a hug from me. We-we have to catch a plane later today."

Seeing Greg's surprised expression, Riley said, "We got an earlier flight. My-my dad wonders when mom will be home. Plus I've gotta get back to work."

Greg nodded. "I understand. I-I'll tell Jackson hello from both of you. And I will give him a big hug from you both."

Susan walked over to Greg and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Riley smiled at her mother and Greg. As much as it hurt her to give away her son, she knew he was with his father and loved more than she could imagine.

Greg pulled away from Susan and smiled. Looking at Riley, he said, "We'll keep you posted."

"Thank you," Riley said honestly. "Goodbye, Greg."

Greg smiled sadly at Riley. "Goodbye." As he walked out of the room, he thought of Jackson and how much he loved him. His little boy was safe and cared for and, most importantly, loved. Greg felt a happiness wash over him as he thought of Jackson and Morgan, and how they were a family.

He knew that he, Jackson and Morgan were all where they belonged-with each other.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I still do not own CSI. **

**Well, here's the last chapter. I cannot say thank you enough to everyone who's read and reviewed and favorited this story. I am working on other Jackson stories, and hopefully will have them posted soon! Thank you all again so much!**

Greg arrived back at the crime lab and walked up to the break room to see Morgan and Doc Robbins talking and laughing. He smiled widely. One of the many things he loved about Morgan was how, when she was genuinely happy, she had the most beautiful smile.

Morgan saw Greg approach and smiled. Looking at the stuffed dog in his hands, she smirked. "You get Jackson a dog?"

"Uh, no," Greg answered. "I met with Riley's mother again, and she gave me this to give to Jackson."

Doc Robbins raised an eyebrow. "Riley's mother?"

Greg nodded. "Riley's given up all parental rights to me, and she said Jackson's grandfather wants nothing to do with him. But Riley's mother wants to be part of his life. So, I told her I'd still send Riley pictures and keep them both posted on him." Looking at Morgan, he smiled and added, "Not that we needed it, but I think we have their blessing."

Morgan's eyes widened in surprise. "She did? We do?"

Greg nodded. "I told her that even if Riley didn't want Jackson, I do..._we_ do. And he is safe and cared for and that we love him very much."

Morgan's smile widened as she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She loved Greg and Jackson. And even if she never imagined having a family this way, she truly loved Jackson and wanted to be a mommy to him.

Doc Robbins cleared his throat. "First of all, congratulations." Greg and Morgan both smiled and thanked him. "Second, I just gave Morgan her wedding gift from Judy and me."

Greg looked confused, then Morgan smiled and said, "Doc and Judy said we can have the wedding at their house."

"Really?" Greg asked. He knew Morgan and Doc Robbins had a close friendship, and he and his wife Judy were very grateful after they'd investigated a death in their home and found evidence that cleared Judy. "That's awesome! Really, thank you!"

Doc Robbins smiled and stood up from the table. "It's the least we could do. You two have become family to both of us."

Shaking Doc's hand, Greg smiled. "You're family to us, too. Thank you so much."

Doc Robbins nodded and smiled at Greg and Morgan and headed back to work. Greg turned to Morgan, whose smile seemed to be brighter than all the lights in Vegas put together.

"Wow!" Morgan said with a sigh. "That is so..."

"Wonderful?" Greg asked. Morgan nodded.

Just then, Mrs. Russell came around the corner walking hand-in-hand with Jackson. The little boy smiled when he saw Greg and Morgan. "Daddy! Mama!"

Morgan stopped and smiled when she heard Jackson call her mama. She thought it was the sweetest sound she ever heard. She stood and walked over as Greg scooped the happy child into his arms.

"Hey, Jacks! You have a good day?" Greg asked as he kissed his son's cheek.

"Yeah, I made a card for my friend's birthday!"

"You did? That's cool!" Greg said.

Morgan wrapped her arms around Greg and Jackson, giving them a warm hug. "Hi, sweetheart," she said lovingly to the little boy.

"Hi, Mama."

Greg and Morgan smiled at Jackson. He saw the toy dog Riley's mother had gotten for him. "What's that?"

Greg picked up the toy that was on the table. "This is something your grandmother wanted me to give you before she had to leave. Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he squeezed the toy.

Laughing, Greg said, "And she told me to give you this." He squeezed his son in a big hug.

Morgan smiled at the man she loved with the little boy who had become her son. "I've missed you, too, Jackson." She said as she kissed his cheeks.

"Mama, are you mad if I call you Mama?" Jackson asked with his big eyes shining.

Smiling widely, Morgan said, "Nope! I think that is a wonderful idea! I love you!"

Jackson reached for Morgan and pulled her closer to him and Greg. "I love you too, Mama. I love you Daddy."

Greg pulled Jackson and Morgan closer. "I love you!"

Greg and Morgan felt blessed and more loved than they ever had. They were a family...and looked forward to life together.

**The End.**


End file.
